Malcolm Festes
Malcolm Festes is one of the characters of 2006 American romantic-comedy movie, She's the Man. He is portrayed by James Snyder. Storyy First seen in the movie during the first Science Class, Malcolm is seen with Olivia and his friends , walking into the classroom. During science, Malcolm is continuously ignored by Olivia, seeing as she is lost in Sebastians eyes. At lunchtimes, Malcolm is seen a few times chatting to his friends and sometimes the Principal. At night, Viola was seen disguised as Sebastian in the bathroom, she thought the room was cleared out, and attempted to take off her wig and clothes when Malcolm stepped in and saw Viola with the shower cloak still on. He accused of her using it inside the shower rooms when you were only supposed to use it anywhere but actually in there. Duke then walked in and told Malcolm to calm down. Malcolm and Duke started to shave they're faces when Viola decided to step out of the room, acting like she already had a shower but really she didn't. She seemed to have forgotten her towel or cloth and Duke called her. She then grabbed it with Duke and Malcolm staring at her with weird looks. Throughout the movie, Malcolm observes Viola (disguised) and starts to get suspicious because she isn't using her "accent" when alone and she does weird things. Nearing to the end of the movie, Malcolm decides to dig up information about the Hastings family and only to find out that Sebastian has a twin. This gets Malcolm very suspicious as the other morning he heard Viola talking about high heels on the phone with her mother. Malcolm then finds out Viola's secret. Monique then shouts out Sebastians name with rage, outside Malcolms private room. He then opens the door and allies with Monique to humiliate Viola. During the final soccer match, the real Sebastian arrives at the campus and plays the soccer match first found. Near the end of the round, the Principal interrupts it with a timeout, and decides to shoutout Viola's dark secret. The crowd start to laugh out loud and Sebastian gets weirded out and shouts out on the megaphone that he is a male, not a female. Malcolm folds his arms and confidently says "Prove it." Sebastian replies with "Fine!" and decides to pull his pants down to reveal is sexual organ, proving that he is a male. Malcolm gets disgusted feels dissapointed as the Principal shouts out his name on the megaphone, directly in front of his face. Malcolm, Monique and the Principal get embarrassed as the Coach shouts at them. During round two of the soccer match, now playing as the disguised Viola, she tells the truth and says that she loves Duke. Everyone freezes as she reveals her true form. Unimpressed, Duke says that it does not prove that she is female if she just wears a wig, Viola then decides to show off her breasts. All the players get amazed and stare at her breasts. Malcolm then grabs the microphone from the principals hands and shouts to the audience that he was right. He is then last seen with the rest of the seniors at the debutante ball. Personality Malcolm is depicted as the popular guy of the school in the movie. Even though very smart, clever, funny and good looking, Olivia says that he isn't as much compared to Sebastian, after breaking up. He is seen as a very smart and good looking person, but he also tries to dig up information when something he sees doesn't seem to be right. Malcolm is also a photographer and animal tamer. Gallery She's The Man Casual Outfit.png|Malcolm at the Final Soccer Game. She's The Man Photography.png|Malcolm taking photos during Viola's training. She's The Man Spider Taming.png|Malcolm taming his spider. She's The Man Science Glass.png|Malcolm chatting to Olivia and Viola. She's The Man Shaving.png|Malcolm shaving is face and staring into the mirror. She's The Man Secret Revealed.png|Malcolm manages to find out Viola's dark secret. She's The Man The Truth.png|Sebastian insists that he is a male. She's The Man Lunchtimes.png|Malcolm in the cafeteria with few of his friends. She's The Man Science Classes.png|Malcolm and Olivia make an entrance. Category:Characters